Xmen Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town for Girls
by Electric Fire
Summary: {Odd Pairings and Families} Its Harvest Moon as you have never seen it before! Based on the game Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town for girls. Please R&R Harvest MoonX-Men Evolution Crossover CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Beginnings Memories

This is a Harvest Moon/ X-Men Evolution crossover staring my original oc, Aira McCarthy.  
  
Please enjoy,  
-Elf  
  
~~~~**Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town for Girls - X-Men Style**~~~~~~~  
  
.........I haven't heard from him in a while..........  
  
......something must be wrong.......  
  
........I'll go see......  
  
................  
................  
  
Aira McCarthy was near her destination. She and her faithful dog, Keara, were very tired from their long journey.   
  
She could see the farm up ahead. As she entered BlueFire farm, Aira knew that something was wrong. The field that was once lush with vegtables, was barren and covered with rocks and weeds. The chicken coop and the barn had their paint peeling.  
  
What happened?  
  
Hey You! Aira wheeled around to see a bald man in a wheelchair, What are you doing here?  
  
I was friends with the old man who lived on this farm. Aira camly explained.  
  
Well, my dear, your old friend died a month ago. I am watching this farm until Enya McCarthy shows up. She was who he left the deed to.  
  
My name is Enya McCarthy, but most people call me Aira.  
  
Nice to meet you Aira, my name is Charles Xavier. I am the mayor of Mineral Town. Charles put out his hand and Aira shook it, Well, the farm is yours if you want it.  
  
Aira's memories of the farm where clearer now then ever. She could remember chasing chickens, going fishing, playing with the dog, but most clearly she could remember playing with a little boy about her age.  
  
I wonder if he is still here? Aira thought.  
  
So will you be taking the farm?  
  
Aira nodded. She picked up Keara in her arms and headed inside the house, for a much needed break!  
  


* * *

  
  
Elf: ooooohh! What will happen?  
  
HM fans : WE KNOW!   
  
Elf: yes so do i! but don't spoil the end for the X-Men Fans!  
  
XME fans: What other mutants are in this story?  
  
Elf: well i could be nice and tell you, but I am not nice, and I will only give a cast list at the end of each chapter with the characters who we know! Am I mean our what?  
  
XME: Your mean!  
  
Elf: (fries them all with her electric flame power) That's not what I ment!  
  
Anyhoo:  
  
~Cast~  
Jill: Enya McCarthy  
Thomas: Proffesor Xavier!  
  
As for Aira, her powers are: controling objects and people with stern voice commands + being able to walk as quietly as a day with a still wind.  
  
Thanx All! Please R&R!  
  
-Elf


	2. Chicken Farm

Here is Chapter 2 for you!  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Aira got an early start on things. She had breakfast and set out to explore town.  
The first house she stumble upon was what appeared to be a chicken farm. She decided this would be as good a place as any to start.  
Hi! I'm Kitty! The girl on the farm introduced herself as Aira entered. She was perky and had dyed her hair pink.   
Her brother was sitting in the corner mumbling about some guy named Kai and every time he pounded his fist on the table, the house shook.  
Lance! Stop that! We have a guest here you know! Kitty's mother Ororo yelled at him. Aira! It's nice to meet you! We heard that someone new was taking over the farm! Its a shame my husband couldn't be here to meet you.  
Er, where is he?  
Ororo sighed, He's off in the desert searching for an herb to heal me. He thinks the mutant problem can be solved with an flower that blooms every 10 years.  
This upset Aira, and she bid farewell and headed off again.   
The blacksmith shop was across the street, so that is where she headed next!  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Who will be at the blacksmith shop??? You have to wait!  
  
~Cast~  
Jill-Aira McCarthy  
Thomas-Proffessor Xavier  
Popuri-Kitty Pryde  
Rick-Lance Alvers  
Lillia-Ororo Munroe  
  
Its a shame you have to wait! Anyhow please review and let me know if you like it, cause if you don't, I probably won't bother continuing because it is a lot of work.  
  
~Elf


	3. The Blacksmith

Here is chapter 3! Sorry I took so long!  
_______________________________  
  
Aira crossed the street with her rucksack slung over her shoulder. The Chicken farm had been home to some sort of strange people. She hoped this place would be better.  
As she entered the blacksmith shop, she saw a great blue hulk of a man shoeing a small horse.  
The girl gazed at the beautiful horse. It was chestnut and gorgeous.  
Her old summer job had been at a blacksmith, but she had never seen a horse so pretty as this one.  
Can I help you? The blue man asked in a kind voice.  
Oh! Hi! I am Aira, I live over at BlueFire farm. I came to introduce myself.  
Ah your Enya then?   
Aira hated that name badly, I changed my name.  
Oh! So your the one that took over the farm. Funny, I was picturing a boy.  
Well, it probably seemed that way...'  
Behind her the door swung open and in strode a boy about her age. He had blue skin and a pointed blue tail, and was wearing a cap that had the letters UMA embroidered on it.  
He said as he saw me.  
She said smiling, My name is Aira. I live over at BlueFire farm!  
Ah. My name is Kurt. He said shyly.  
Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, said the great blue man, I am Hank and this is my Grandson Kurt.  
Its nice meeting you both. Aira said,   
You better run along and meet the others! You don't have all day!  
Aira giggled, Your right! I'll be going! She turned to leave the shop, Bye! Nice meeting you!  
She left the blacksmith shop and headed off towards Yodel Farm, where she thought she heard some cows mooing!  
________________________  
Please R&R. I really need to know if you like this, so I know if I should continue this series!  
  
Cast  
Aira McCarthy~Jill  
Professor X~Thomas  
Hank McCoy~Saibara  
Lance Alvers~Rick   
Kitty Pryde~Popuri-  
Ororo Munroe~Lillia  
~Elf


	4. Yodel Farm and the Beach Shack

Okay...no one has reviewed this story and I don't know why! I am I really a bad writer? Heck, here we go!  
_____________________________  
  
Aira headed over to Yodel Farm which was just up the street. As she entered the farm she looked around at all the very fine cows.  
One day she, Aira, would have her own cow. Why, she might even own 4 cows! Everyone she knew, said she would never make it once she got out on her own, but look at her now! She owned a farm and a dog! Why this was heaven!  
Can I help you? An regal old man with silver hair came out of the house. A little girl was tagging along behind him.  
Hi! I'm Aira! I moved in..  
Ah yes. You took over BlueFire farm. Your grandfather was a kind old man.  
Actually, he wasn't my grandpa.  
Ah? I didn't think he had any children, rest his soul.  
Aira frowned, she had always felt sorry for her old friend.  
Oh! Where are my manners? I am Eric Lensherr and this is my grandaughter, Rahne.  
Grandpa! Grandpa! Let's give her the horse. The little girl said.  
  
Grandpa! You needed someone to care for her and this lady may need her!'  
I suppose, Rahne! Go fetch her! The little girl transformed into a dog and ran off barking.  
You run along now, Aira. I'll put her in the barn for you! And with that, Eric shushed her off, so Aira headed north through the main square of town.  
She heard the ocean to her right and went to check it out.  
On the beach there was a little white shack and a large building with a dock.  
She visited the little shack first.   
KNOCK KNOCK!  
A boy about her age came to answer the door. He had blonde hair that he had tucked up into a kercheif.  
He said, Your new aren't you?  
Yes, my name is Aira and I moved in a BlueFire farm.   
Oh. Well, welcome to my Beach Shack, name's Alex. He lead her in, and went over behind the counter, You like ice cream?  
Aira nodded and Alex brought out a bowl and made an ice cream sundae.  
He winked as he served it to her at one of the tables in the restraunt.  
Aira pulled out her wallet, but Alex put his hand on hers and stopped her, Uh-uh! This one is on the house, for a girl moving into her new house!  
Aira smiled and said, But I couldn't....  
Trust me!  
Oh then, Aira said, Could I buy you one?  
Alex looked surprised, and Aira gave him a great big smile, I'll take the same thing for you, she said, putting the money in his hand.  
He made the ice cream, and they sat down together to enjoy it.  
~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter: The Shipper and the Seller  
  
Please R&R! I really need a review or two!  
  
~Cast~  
Aira McCarthy~Jill  
Professor X~Thomas  
Hank McCoy~Saibara  
Lance Alvers~Rick   
Kitty Pryde~Popuri-  
Ororo Munroe~Lillia  
Eric Lensherr~Barley  
Rahne Sinclair~May  
Alex Summers~Kai  
~Elf


	5. The Shipper and the Seller

Here's chapter 5!  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Shipper and the Seller~~~~~~~~~  
After Aira and Alex enjoyed the ice cream, she headed off. Aira really needed to make time if she was going to meet everyone today.  
The next place she decided to head was the large building with the dock.   
The wind on the beach was quiet, warm, and still. It seemed a pity to have to go inside again, but she entered the building anyway.  
Inside there was a room that was cramped and packed with boxes and crates. There was a bed in one corner, and a make-shift counter made out of crates in the middle of the room.  
a strong, dark man came out of a back room, and looked at Aira with a confused look, as if he was trying to remember her, who are you?  
Er, I'm..Aira, from over at BlueFire farm...  
Ah! Yes! You are the girl who is taking over the farm, of course! My name is Logan, I'm the shipper for Mineral Town! I'll pay you for your goods, then ship them.  
Well, then its good that I stopped by....  
A man about a year or two older then her came out of the back room.   
he said rushing right over to her, I'm Forge, the traveling salesman. I have the rarest goods, and they are all available to a lovely lady such as yourself.  
This is Aira, Forge! She came here to learn about shipping items, not hear you speil about goods.  
Hmmph! Everyone who comes here comes so they can buy goods from me!  
You wish, bub!  
I don't wish! I know!  
The two began arguing, Logan extended claws from his hand and Forge grabbed a strange device. Aira made her escape to safety as soon as she said, Nice to meet you! and ran out the door.  
Second time today..... She muttered as she left the beach and headed north.  
In the distance she saw the church and decided she better meet the parish priest.  
She entered the quiet and peaceful church. There were only two people in the building, a boy her age who was sitting in the first pew and the priest who had two feathery wings that looked like that of an angel.  
Aira slowly made her way down the aisle, and the priest hurried over to her.  
he began, I am Rev. Warren Worthington III.  
Please to meet you Reverand, I am Aira McCarthy.  
Ah, are you the daughter or wife of Enya?  
Actually I am Enya, I changed my name.  
Oh, beg my pardon, I was expecting a man!  
I think everyone was!  
As they chatted, the boy had slowly made his way over.  
Aira, meet Robert Drake. He is staying at the hotel. Warren introduced the boy.  
Hi Robert! Aira smiled at him, and the boy replied in a quiet voice.  
Nice to meet you, you can call me Bobby!  
Nice to meet you, Bobby! Aira smiled, and Warren came over.  
He's a very quiet boy, and he comes to church nearly every day. He had some hard times with his family.  
Oh, really? I'm sorry, Bobby! she said, Aira knew what it was like having a troubled family, If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask!  
Bobby nodded,   
Aira smiled and turned to Warren, I have to be running along.  
Warren smiled, Be sure to come to church on Sunday!  
I will! and with that, Aira turned and left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I probably should have titled it The Shipper, the Seller, and the Seminarian! Oh well!  
  
Next Chapter: Hiya Doc!  
  
Cast  
~Cast~  
Aira McCarthy~Jill  
Professor X~Thomas  
Hank McCoy~Saibara  
Lance Alvers~Rick   
Kitty Pryde~Popuri-  
Ororo Munroe~Lillia  
Eric Lensherr~Barley  
Rahne Sinclair~May  
Alex Summers~Kai  
Forge~Won  
Logan~Zack  
Warren Worthington III~Carter  
Robert Drake~Cliff  
~Elf


	6. Hiya Doc!

Yay! I finally got reviews! Thank You Dark Jaded Rose! Thank you! I finally decided that I am going to continue this fic!  
So here goes!  
~Elf  
~~~~~~Hiya Doc!~~~~~~  
Aira soon came upon a building, that had a sign outside.   
It read:  
  
Mineral Town Clinic  
Open to All  
  
Why not? I've seen almost everything else! and with that, she entered the Clinic.  
Behind the Admissions counter, Aira saw a girl with red hair she was talking to a man who was wearing glasses. They both looked to be about a year or two older then her.  
Hello! Welcome to Mineral Clinic! The girl said in a sickenigly sweet voice, I am Nurse Jean Grey, and this is Doctor Scott Summers.  
Aira began, she had said this line so much, she thought she was going to need a doctor, My name is Aira. I just moved in...  
Dr. Scott came over and held out a hand, Hello! Always nice to meet someone new.  
Aira shook his hand, he had an awfully strong grip. Nice to meet you too, Doctor.  
Please, call me Scott. Its a small town, we all should be on first name terms.  
Aira smiled and nodded, Jean came bustling over. she said, We should get started on filling out your forms! Got to keep our records up to date.  
She smiled, I'll take them over there. Jean handed her the forms and she went over to one of the chairs to fill them out.  
As she filled out the forms she thought about all the people she had met so far. Some of the people had scared her at first, but others she had warmed right up to. Moving here had most certainly put her xenophobia to the test.   
She looked around at Jean and Scott who were talking. Jean had seem awfully enthusiastic in getting her away from Scott... Aira thought,   
After she had filled the forms out, she glanced at her watch! Oh! It was getting late! She had to hurry if she was going to buy provisions!  
After handing the forms to Jean, she asked about a grocery store and a restraunt.  
Oh! There is a supermarket just to the right of here, and there is a tavern to the south.  
Aira gave her thanks and headed off once again. She decided to stop at the grocery store first, then she would head for the tavern.  
The grocery store was a bit run-down and didn't have much of a selection. The store was run by a nice family that had a daughter her age.  
The mother ran the store, she went by the name of Raven Darkholme. She had two children, one ran the counter-he was named Sam, and her daughter was named Marie, but went by the handle Rogue.  
Rogue was a quiet girl, she was sort of an outcast, like Aira had been at her old home. Sam was outspoken, but was rather shy, and liked the quiet.  
After buying some food, which Raven had Sam deliver to her house, Aira headed south to the tavern, where she hoped she could get something to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner for Two?  
  
I know that this story is moving along rather slowly, but I had to introduce everybody-and I still haven't. But I've done most of them, I'll just let the rest introduce themself as the story goes on. ^_^ Its time to focus on Aira and her life! ~_^  
  
Oh Yeah, Dark Jaded Rose, you asked about Kitty and Lance being related? Well, I had to kind of bend the rules of X-men so it would fit the story, just like Sam isn't related to Rogue, and Rahne isn't magneto's granddaughter! I should have said it was Majorly AU.  
  
  
~Cast~  
Aira McCarthy~Jill  
Professor X~Thomas  
Hank McCoy~Saibara  
Lance Alvers~Rick   
Kitty Pryde~Popuri-  
Ororo Munroe~Lillia  
Eric Lensherr~Barley  
Rahne Sinclair~May  
Alex Summers~Kai  
Forge~Won  
Logan~Zack  
Warren Worthington III~Carter  
Robert Drake~Cliff  
Rogue/Marie~Karen  
Raven Darkholme (Mystique)~Sasha  
Sam Guthrie~Jeff  
Jean Grey~Ellie  
Scott Summers~Doctor.  



	7. Dinner for Two?

Oh! I love this fic so much, I just had to write the next chapter! Here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~Dinner for Two?~~~~~~~  
The tavern was large building. On the first floor there was a bar/restraunt, and on the second floor was rooms for guests to stay.  
A waitress came over, My name is Tabitha, and I'll be your server this evening!  
The waitress was about Aira's age, she had bright blond hair, and a peppy, just-wanna-have-fun aditude.  
Your new around here aren't you? Tabitha asked her, Would you like me to get you a room to stay tonight?  
Oh, no, see, I just moved in to BlueFire farm.  
Tabitha's eyes lit up, You are taking over the farm? That is so totally awesome!  
Aira smiled, she liked Tabitha, I guess it is...  
Come on! You have to meet my boss! Tabitha grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the bar counter where a large dark man stood.  
Mister Rasputin! This is the new girl who is taking over the farm!  
Aira looked up at the large intimidating man,   
The man said in a heavily accented but kind voice, Hello, I am Piotr Rasputin, but most people call me Peter.  
she said extending her hand to Peter.  
Now, Tabitha, please bring Aira to a table and take her order.  
Tabitha nodded and lead Aira to a table that was near a table that was full of people.  
Aira ordered the Italian Special and a glass of Pepsi.  
That's an awfully big order for a little lady! Came a voice from behind her. She turned around.  
She was surprised, Alex surely could make his own dinner, so why was he here?  
I had to come to town to order a new mixer, He answered as if reading her thoughts, I didn't expect to see you here!  
Oh, I was hungry and I didn't feel like cooking. Aira said with a shrug.  
Ha ha! Alex laughed, I know what that's like! I usally don't come into town. He added the latter as an afterthought. Aira wondered what point he was trying to make by that.  
You must have had a long trip getting here, right? Alex asked, and Aira snapped back into reality.  
Oh, yes, my old town was on the other side of the large city, and it was a lot larger then this town.   
Ahh, so you'll have trouble adjusting? I mean, moving away from all your friends like that?  
Aira said, looking at her feet, I didn't have any friends, back where I came from.  
  
I was kinda....well....nobody thought very much of me. Aira sighed, Everyone thought I was weird, well a few of them pitied me. The old man who owned the farm was my only friend.  
Alex looked at her, as if trying to think of a way to cheer her up. Aira shook her head, then looked at Alex and smiled. But I have a feeling things will be better now!  
He smiled, That's what I like to hear!   
Tabitha came over to the table, Here's your meal Aira. Would you like anything else?  
Aira glanced at Alex.  
Oh, don't worry about it! He said, smiling, I have to be going anyhow! Keep smiling! And with that, he got up and left.  
Tabitha placed the food down in front of her, That Alex, he's a good guy, good, but not very respected.  
What do you mean?   
He usally travels around the country and is only hear during the summer. All the men in this village think he's a little weird.  
Tabitha sat down next to her, But enough about Alex, where do you come from?  
Oh, I come from a town named Centerville. It was quite a bit larger then Mineral Town, but its to be expected, I mean, Centerville is right outside the big city.  
Tabitha smiled, I grew up here in Mineral Town, when my mom died, Peter took me in and taught me a trade.  
Really? That's neat. Aira looked around the Inn, I bet you meet many intresting people working here.  
Only a few. The Gourmet comes through here every once in a while.  
The Gourmet?  
Yeah, Freddie Dukes, he judges the cooking contests we hold. Actually, there is one next week, you should enter! I bet your a great cook!  
Probably can't hold a candle to you!  
Tabitha laughed, Aw, your making me blush! She looked over to the door were Kurt had just come in, But you are right about intresting visitors. We do have a few of those....  
Her voice trailed off and she watched Kurt for a minute, Well, enjoy your dinner!  
Aira nodded, and Tabitha got up from the table.  
After she had enjoyed her meal, she watched the people come and go. Some of the men from the table behind her, got up and went to play cards, now at the table behind her sat two women and a boy who was a few years younger then her.  
Your new here, aren't you? a voice came from behind Aira. She looked around, and saw the boy standing there.  
Um..yeah! I'm Aira, what's your name?  
I'm Jamie!  
Nice to meet you Jamie!  
Here! Come meet Destiny, my care taker. Jamie took Aira by the arm and pulled her over.  
The older women was holding a cane and she had dark sunglasses. Aira knew there was only one reason for this. Destiny was blind.  
Hello, Ms. McCarthy, Destiny said, touching the side of her face, I have heard much about you from your old friend, I only wish I could see you.  
Aira felt the power from her, so much power, and so much sadness. She drew back, But you can see me, in your visions.  
Ahh, yes, your powers. I forgot about them. To feel so much and to know so much...it is more then a girl your age can handle.  
This lady was really creeping her out. She looked at Jamie, in attempt to make conversation, What's your power?  
Oh, um.. He nervously walked about, tripped on the rug and hit the floor hard. 3 more Jamies appeared. Aira hurried over to help him up.  
Are you okay?   
Yeah..I'm fine...  
Oh, you've got a mighty lump there. Let me help..  
Jamie stood up and retracted the duplicates.   
Aira looked at the bruise on his forehead, That's a pretty bad lump! Where do you live? I'll take you home.  
But Destiny.....  
I'll take her home, Jamie. The other women said.  
Thanks Callisto.  
Holding onto Jamie's wrist, Aira led him home.  
As she left the room she could hear Destiny say, Its as its been foretold, Callisto, Its as it was foretold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Reflections  
  
~Cast~  
Aira McCarthy~Jill  
Professor X~Thomas  
Hank McCoy~Saibara  
Lance Alvers~Rick   
Kitty Pryde~Popuri-  
Ororo Munroe~Lillia  
Eric Lensherr~Barley  
Rahne Sinclair~May  
Alex Summers~Kai  
Forge~Won  
Logan~Zack  
Warren Worthington III~Carter  
Robert Drake~Cliff  
Rogue/Marie~Karen  
Raven Darkholme (Mystique)~Sasha  
Sam Guthrie~Jeff  
Jean Grey~Ellie  
Scott Summers~Doctor.  
Tabitha Smith~Ann  
Piotr (Peter) Rasputin~ Doug  
Jamie Madrox~Stu  
Irene Adler (Destiny) ~ Ellen


End file.
